


Controlled Environment

by YeolMonster



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, idk - Freeform, making out for the first time, random drabble dump, slightly rated but nothing actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolMonster/pseuds/YeolMonster
Summary: Random college au drabble.





	Controlled Environment

“I’m horny.”

Myungsoo stops typing, and turns to Sungyeol. 

His best friend is already in bed, in an old pajama shirt Myungsoo found at the bottom of his closet.  

He’s staying the night, because they studied late and Sungyeol missed the last train. 

Probably on purpose. If it depanded on him, he’d live with Myungsoo, but his mom would start a shitstorm about it, because they don’t have the money to pay for a dorm.

They have a presentation of some project tomorrow, though, so it’s for the best. There, Myungsoo isn’t below using excuses to make him stay either. 

“What?”

Sungyeol looks up from his phone; “What?”

“You just said...” Myungsoo gestures emptily at the air around him as if it might somehow rewind the time and make Sungyeol say it again.

He stares at him for a moment, then turns back to the phone. “Well, then… you heard me.”

“Seriously?” 

“Seriously.” 

Myungsoo finds this ridiculous but doesn’t want to drop it. “You can legit call any one of your contacts, besides your mom, and they’d be more than welcomed to to oblige to any of your whims, big or small.” 

Sungyeol snorts; “No, I don’t. That’s how things might work in Myungsoo-land, but normal guys actually need to sweat to get some action. Girls-slash-boys don’t just randomly drop in our path with their legs spread open. That only happens to you.”  For somebody as attractive as Sungyeol, it’s dumbfounding how insecure he is. Myungsoo thinks he’s model-tier, at least from the amount of turned heads he gets just walking down the street - but Sungyeol doesn’t, and keeps belittling himself for no reason at all.

Myungsoo rolls his eyes; “Yeah it does. You just have super high standards, you never date anybody whose lower than perfect.” 

Sungyeol shrugs, and sighs. 

Myungsoo turns back to the computer, then doesn’t feel like completing the task, and just saves his progress so he could closes the laptop lid; “How about we do an experiment, you call any girl and if she says—”

“This isn’t about me being upset i’m not getting any girls, Myungsoo.”

“So what this is about?” 

“I just said I’m horny. That’s what its about. It doesn’t mean I want a girl.”

“So — a boy?” Myungsoo can’t really control his face when he says it, because - wow, Sungyeol is actually being opened with him for once, and sharing something, and that’s rare. 

Since Myungsoo got to know him - really  _ know  _ him, not just as bench mate he constantly copies homework from - he found out that Sungyeol is a bit of an onion. Just when you think he opened up and spilled his guts, you find out there’s one more layer underneath. And one underneath that. Sometimes he wonders if Sungyeol himself knew what lies beneath it all. But that’s what made him unusual and so special in Myungsoo’s eyes. Just being with him had this sort of excitement. Never a boring moment. Like ongoing anticipation for something that’s about to happen. 

Sungyeol stares at him like how you’d stare at the person that wrecked your newly bought car, before grunting and rolling onto his belly. “I don’t know.” He says, then adds in a smaller voice; “Maybe.” 

“Wow.” 

“Fuck you, you’re not the epitome of straightness, either.” 

“I never said I was, though.” 

Myungsoo lands on the bed next to him. Sungyeol sighs and rolls over again to give him some space. 

“Okay.” Myungsoo urges.

“Okay.” Sungyeol agrees and resumes playing the dumb match-three puzzle game he’s been addicted to lately. You’d think he’d be done with those by now.

But Myungsoo stares at him, waiting patiently until Sungyeol turns to him with a “what?” 

“Well, I don’t know. You just kind of landed one on me. Don’t you want to talk about it?” 

“Not really…” Sungyeol says. “It’s— this was dumb. I take it back. I should’ve known you’d make a big deal out of it.” 

“I’m not making a big deal. You’re making it a big deal. Want me to hook you up to somebody?”

Sungyeol actually visibly cringes; “No. Don’t hook me up. That’s not even— That’s not where I was going with this. God.” 

“Where were you going with this, then?”

Sungyeol just throws his hands up, rolling his eyes. “Just drop it.” 

“Is this still about you being insecure - because… I bet you could get anyone in  _ my  _ contacts.” 

“Look. I don’t want anyone from your contact list, okay? You can keep your sloppy seconds to yourself.” 

“You’re the most handsome, interesting person I know, Sungyeol.” Myungsoo continues; “You could get anybody you want.”

“Anybody?” He asks, staring at his phone screen. He’s not matching any tiles together, though. 

“Yeah.”

“Even you?”

Myungsoo actually needs a moment. It’s 2am in the morning, they’re about to sleep on the same bed, because Myungsoo doesn’t have a futon - and his answer is bound to make things super awkward between them, so common sense dictates that he should just shrug it off or change a topic. But he finds that he’s actually down with it - so down with it, that he’s willing to put up with the consequences. 

“Yeah.” He answers. 

Except the pause didn’t go unnoticed, and Sungyeol snorts; “Your hesitation spoke volumes, though.” 

“I didn’t hesitate - I thought about it seriously, so I could answer seriously.”

“Yeah, right.” Sungyeol rolls his eyes and resumes swiping left and right to clear out tiles on his game. “Look, it’s fine. You don’t have to prove a point.” 

Myungsoo pushes his phone down; “I’m not trying to prove a point. It’s actually the opposite...? I mean, considering the fact that you’re my best friend in college and we do all our projects together and we hang out together all the time, I think I’m allowed to have a two second pause so I could have an honest answer.”

Sungyeol narrows his eyes at him, as if trying to read his features; “I feel like you just blurted something out so I’d be satisfied with your answer, and then we can both move on with our lives. Which is only correct, I guess. And this was dumb, anyway.” 

“Hey - now you’re just chickening out.”

“I’m not chickening out on anything.” 

“Yeah you are, because this conversation started with you pointing out that you’re horny. And then I said you could have anybody, and you asked if you could have me, and then I said yes, and now you have no idea what to do with the information or how to act upon it.”

“What... exactly are you suggesting? Are you planning to relieve me out of my horniness? Because. Dude. No.” 

“Dude - yes. That’s was what the conversation about. So just admit you’ve just invented a really high criteria bar, thinking I’ll back down, and when I didn’t—”

“I’m not doing that - I’m not trying to chicken out! That’s why I’m saying this was dumb - logically speaking, we spend most of our time with each other, and I can’t imagine… not doing that. So if we start fucking around and ruin our friendship over this, it’d be the world’s dumbest thing. Okay?”

Myungsoo isn’t sure why he’s feeling irritated about it, and how they even got to the point of argument, but sometimes Sungyeol just knows exactly what button to press. “Well, then you shouldn’t have started the conversation in first place.” 

“Oh, fuck you.” Sungyeol returns, sounding just as annoyed as Myungsoo feels and resumes his game. 

Myungsoo watches him aggressively making matches and blowing up tiles for about a minute before he speaks up again; “Why would it ruin our relationship?”

“Are you serious right now?” Sungyeol actually raises his tone, this time.  “Do you really have no clue _ as to why _ ? We got a good thing going on. I don’t even think I’ve ever had a best friend up until now. This is the definition of self-destructive. ”

“Okay, I know why - what I mean is… we’re both consenting adults, right? We’re both sober and aware of what’s happening. And if things get too awkward or weird, we’ll just stop. It’s a controlled environment. Like an experiment.” 

Sungyeol sits straight, eyebrows furrowed, and really considers it for a moment - then turns to look at him, searching for something in his face. “You really want to do this, huh?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Why?” 

Myungsoo doesn’t really know why, so he shrugs. “What’s the worst thing that can happen? If you tell me to stop, I’ll stop. And we’ll never talk about it again.” 

“Okay.” He nods, more to himself than to Myungsoo, as if assuring himself. “Then - like - hold on, do you want to just - I don’t know - like just kiss or do you want to - do you—”

Myungsoo cuts him off by kissing him, before he’ll find some scientific approach that will ruin it or talk himself into confusion.

He doesn’t respond at first.

And Myungsoo doesn’t really knows what to do, but just as he draws back, Sungyeol touches his jaw to keep him from retreating, and kisses him back. 

It’s sort of wet, and sloppy. Not exactly what Myungsoo expected. They shift a little, to find a better angle, trying to slide into a more comfortable angle. Myungsoo puts his left hand on Sungyeol’s other side to keep his balance. Sungyeol keeps his fingertips on Myungsoo’s jaw, as if he’s not sure if he should remove him or not, and they’re hot against his skin. 

For a moment, it’s not that different than any other kiss, except how loud Myungsoo’s heart beats in his ears. It’s almost deafening in the silence. 

He decides to draw back a bit for air, but then something strange happens. 

Sungyeol bites onto his lip - and not clumsily, but on purpose, and pulls on it a little between his teeth, as if urging him to make a better effort. It’s such a  _ Sungyeol  _ thing to do, almost as if they’ve already done it before, but it still shoots blood straight to his crotch. 

He murmurs an “ow” right into Sungyeol’s lips, and then they’re kissing again, this time a bit more vigorously than before. Perhaps a bit too vigorously, because Myungsoo returns the favour by slamming Sungyeol’s head onto the headboard when he kisses him. Sungyeol laughs into the kiss, and slides his hand up his nape into his hair. 

His fingers drag across his scalp, almost painfully slowly, and Myungsoo can feel the hair on his hands stand up - that’s how good it feels. 

But then Sungyeol’s phone chimes, with some game related alerted, probably him running out of time, and they break apart, lips making a wet sound as they do. 

Sungyeol immediately sucks in his lower lip, as if to collect the residue of Myungsoo’s taste on it, and Myungsoo can’t think straight for a long moment. 

“We should - um. Go to sleep. It’s late. We have a presentation tomorrow.” Sungyeol says, and Myungsoo nods. That makes sense. It  _ is  _ pretty late. And they  _ do  _ have a presentation tomorrow. 

“Okay. Er - sorry about the—” he gestures the headboard. 

“Yeah, me too. I didn’t mean to bite that hard.” 

Myungsoo turns to the lamp and hits the lights; “Mmnn, I think you did.” 

Sungyeol kicks him under the sheet, and Myungsoo snorts, but doesn’t turn back to him, as he settles under the blanket. He needs to collect his thoughts, but mostly try to elevate his raging hard on, because that’s happening. 

Sungyeol shifts a few time under the blanket behind him, but doesn’t say anything. 

Myungsoo turns around abruptly, just when Sungyeol turns around. They stare at each other for a moment, then start talking at the same time. 

“Hold on, do you—” 

“I’m trying to say that I’m attracted—”

Sungyeol lips are still a bit swollen and red, and Myungsoo can see it even in the darkness, it’s almost hard to take in that’s he’s the one who did it to him - the one who just made out with him. So he kisses him again, this time a soft peck. “Okay -  I think I need to apologize for being oblivious.”

Sungyeol exhales heavily, but doesn’t pushes him or refuses him, when Myungsoo gives him another peck. 

“Just for the record, I did say this was self-destructive.”

“Why didn’t you say you like me, in first place? Instead of saying ‘I’m horny’.” 

“Myungsoo, I have tried, everything in the book. Like classic, cheesy, obvious flirting. Everything. You just pretended I was being friendly or insecure or having high standards and moved on. This was just me being desperate.” Sungyeol half-laughs into his lips and Myungsoo can feel himself getting used to that really fast. “Also - I kept having second thoughts, because this might actually ruin our friendship, and I really like our friendship—” 

Myungsoo draws him closer by the waist. “No, this is a controlled environment.” He gives him another kiss, this time on the jaw. And another one on his chin.

Sungyeol sniggers; “Is your boner the environmental part, then? Because it’s definitely not controlled.” 

“Well, now you know I’m actually attracted to you and not just proving a point.” 

“We have a presentation tomorrow.” Sungyeol rubs his nose into his cheek, and then they’re kissing again. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeahhhhh so  
> um  
> yeah here it is lol  
> I had a dream about it and it's super random but I thought, what the hell, imma post it and get it over with, so... there.   
> hope you liked it?


End file.
